winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
MYSTERIOUS BEYOND
The Mysterious Beyond is a commonly recurring location in The Land Before Time. As the name implies, it is the land beyond the Great Valley that is shrouded in mystery. While it is certain there are many Leaf Eaters in the Mysterious Beyond, they are very rarely seen and Sharpteeth are extremely common. Most of the Mysterious Beyond is dry with few plants, but more recently less barren areas have been seen, some just as fertile as the Great Valley itself. In most of the movies and many episodes of the TV series, Littlefoot and his friends have to travel through parts of the Mysterious Beyond to reach their goal. The Mysterious Beyond has been seen in every single film, and the only film the main characters did not leave the Great Valley was in The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses. AreasEdit * Areas from first film: Likely not known as the Mysterious Beyond among residents of the valley, as most came from here. As shown in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, it was once fertile but the leaf famine reduced most of it to a wasteland. It is unknown if it has recovered. * Skeleton Area: Seen in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving. A vast area of skeletons and stagnant water, it contains the basins that water flowing towards the The Thundering Falls was trapped in. It is located on the other side of the Great Wall. * Desert from ''IV: A desert littered with jutting rock formations. Beyond it is a lake with waterfalls pouring into it and a line of mountains filled with caves bordering the Land of Mists. * '''Desert from ''V: A desert area that stretches from the Great Valley to the Big Water. The film states that locusts desolated the landscape, but this would mean there were never any trees as no woody remains were found. * '''The Mysterious Island: An area far into The Mysterious Beyond. It is accessed by crossing the Big Water. It is a very heavily wooded area, with cliffs surrounding the island. It is home to Chomper's mother and father, and it was also home to a large sharptooth with osteoderms. * Abandoned area of the Mysterious Beyond in VI ''': A slightly dry area, with multiples canyons. There is also a forest with massive redwood trees where Saurus Rock happens to be located. * '''Smoking Mountains: A group of volcanoes just outside the valley. The only known named one is Threehorn Peak. * Desolate area: A wasteland similar to that of the original that appears in The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends and some episodes of the TV series. A Tyrannosaurus, a duo of Deinonychus, a Spinosaurus, and a pack of four medium-sized theropods inhabit this large area. * Area from ''IX: A lush area with a river running through it from the Great Valley to the Big Water. * '''Area from ''X: A varied area that is mainly fertile. It stretches from the Great Valley to the Longneck Crater. ** '''Icky Gooey Place: A sub-region of the Area from X. The area consists of a large swamp with lots of vegetation. It is home to a large Sarcosuchus and a gray Tyrannosaurus * Area from ''XIII: Mostly comprised of plains, located beyond the desolate area. Leads to the mountains surrounding Berry Valley. * '''Jungle area': A lush forest just outside the valley. Appears in some episodes of the TV series. * Desert from ''XIV: A dry, sandy shrubland peppered with large, stone formations that stretches from the Great Valley to the Fire Mountain. The area resembles the deserts in the southwestern United States, and is occasionally hit with sandstorms. It is inhabited by a male ''Carnotaurus. Some Leaf Eaters live here as well. ** Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth: A Bryce Valley-like sub-region of the XIV desert, inhabited by feathered Allosaurus. Sharpteeth in the Mysterious BeyondEdit * Tyrannosaurus: Red Claw * Velociraptor: Screech and Thud, Fast Biters (The Stone of Cold Fire), Fast Biters (The Lonely Journey), Sharptooth Mom Area from first filmEdit * Tyrannosaurus: Sharptooth Skeleton AreaEdit * Velociraptor: Fast Biters (The Time of the Great Giving) The Mysterious IslandEdit * Tyrannosaurus: Chomper, his father and mother. * Indeterminate theropod: Plated Sharptooth Desolate AreaEdit * Tyrannosaurus: Sharptooth (The Big Freeze), possibly Red Claw * Velociraptor: Fast Biters (The Invasion of the Tinysauruses) * Spinosaurus: Sail-Backed Sharptooth * Indeterminate theropods: Sharpteeth (The Wisdom of Friends) Abandoned area of the Mysterious Beyond in VI''Edit * ''Allosaurus: Brown Sharptooth (The Secret of Saurus Rock) * Tyrannosaurus: Green Sharptooth (The Secret of Saurus Rock) Area from IX''Edit * ''Liopleurodon: Swimming Sharptooth (Journey to Big Water) Area from X''Edit * ''Tyrannosaurus: Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration) Icky Gooey PlaceEdit * Sarcosuchus: Belly Dragger (The Great Longneck Migration) * Tyrannosaurus: Gray Sharptooth (The Great Longneck Migration) Jungle AreaEdit * Deinonychus The Land of the Featherhead SharpteethEdit * Allosaurus : Featherhead Sharpteeth Desert Shrubland AreaEdit * Carnotaurus: Horned Sharptooth Role in the series Gallery of the creatures LBT Chasmosaurus.jpg Lbt tarbosaurus by asuma17 d70css8-pre.jpg Carnotaurus TLBT.png the_land_before_time_species_chart_18__velocirapto_by_jongoji245_dcslz6g.png lbt_style_carcharodontosaurus_by_animedalek1_dccnjh3.jpg the_land_before_time_species_chart_38__utahraptor_by_jongoji245_dcut08t.png the_land_before_time_species_chart_65__dimetrodon_by_jongoji245_dd4kbyp.png the_land_before_time_species_chart_98__dromaeosaur_by_jongoji245_dd5cwgv.png the_land_before_time_species_chart_172__acrocanth_by_jongoji245_dd7pk41.png lbt_carcharodontosaurus_by_asuma17_d6zsdcd.png lbt_carcharodontosaurus_by_dinosaur_dragon_fan_dc10e2a.png dilophosaurus_lbt_style_by_animedalek1_db7roby.jpg lbt_australovenator_by_dinosaur_dragon_fan_dbw010g.png lbt_style_albertosaurus_by_animedalek1_dcrpetx (1).jpg lbt_style_carnosaur_t_rex_by_animedalek1_dbyb818.jpg lbt_style_dakotaraptor_male_by_animedalek1_dc1pshg.jpg lbt_style_dakotaraptor_female_by_animedalek1_dc1ta78.jpg lbt_style_raptor_my_version_by_animedalek1_db8xscu.jpg Baryonyxes.jpg Spinosaurus_TLBT.png Featherheads.png australovenator_land_before_time_style_by_dinosaur_dragon_fan_dapaxrv.png a_polar_sharptooth_by_jakesutton7_dcpmiw1-pre.jpg dchcv0w-ef569dc5-2c49-4b2a-abba-59f5d3732d65.jpg a_rather_agitated_shrptooth_by_jakesutton7_dcf2fbq-pre.jpg a_truly_titanic_sharptooth_by_jakesutton7_dcepfz8-pre.jpg a_mega_sharptooth_by_jakesutton7_dceoo3e-pre.jpg a_pristine_sharptooth_by_jakesutton7_dcelz5e-pre.jpg carnivores_meet_the_land_before_time_by_jakesutton7_dcef9to-pre.jpg Category:Locations Category:Celtonion